Where all's been condemned to dark
by greentoothbrush
Summary: This is an unashamed Amy/11 fluffy lemon! It takes place direcly after The Beast Below; kind of AU in the reaction of the Doctor to Amys engagement but in charecter all the same!


_Okay so this was written just after beast below and because of various circumstances didn't get beta'd for a while so yeah, this is how I thought Amy/11 was going to be played, but I quite like the way moffat has done it!!_

_Thank you to Otter child for trying, good luck with the exams!!_

**_A ginormous thank you to Chris, the Chuck Norrris of spell check and BETA of brilliance, for betaing. Mostly for the brilliant conversations though! From glucose isomerade to the brittish monarchy, Tangents are the way forward!!_**

_I reccomend you listen to the song while reading this its excellent, so . . . Allonz- yi, or is it Geronimo??_

* * *

_"Your brought your flame _  
_Into the chambers of my heart _  
_You brought your flame _  
_Where all's been condemned to dark _  
_And now your flame _  
_Spits shadows on my walls"_

_ - Flame ~ Bell X1_

_

* * *

_

"So you think that kiss-a-grams went out of business just because of the internet?" the doctor asked, thinking that this was probably one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had, which was saying something.

"No not necessarily the internet but just modern technology all in all," Amy responded from behind the dressing screen, "because more and more sex is being shown in all forms of the media."

The doctor concentrated on the Scottish lilt of her accent, as he couldn't see her. They were in her bedroom. They had both showered and changed since their trip to Starship UK and the rather unpleasant resulting odour. Amy had spent ages in the TARDIS wardrobe trying to find pyjamas long enough for her, and she was in bad need of a good night's sleep. The doctor felt kind of bad about arriving to her in the middle of the night, yet again.

He lay back on the bed, took his bow tie off and stored it in his pocket. He thought about his newest companion and all he had learnt about her. She was feisty, that was for sure; the hair was a warning. God he wished he had hair like that. He did alright out of this regeneration; he was bigger and his shoulders were broader, blue eyes too. Hadn't had blue eyes in a while and he quite liked the nose. He missed the hair though. He had really pulled a short straw in the genetic lottery there, not ginger and not nearly as nice as the last time around. Anyway, back to Amy . . .

She was a bit of an enigma that one, he had sensed that when he met her first as a child. She was fearless, funny, haughty and suspicious. Defiantly suspicious, He remembered it so clearly, it was only yesterday after all, for him at least. He wondered if she remembered as clearly.

_**Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back.**_

_**People always say that.**_

_**Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me I'm the Doctor.**_

God, he felt guilty about that, four psychiatrists. He sniggered at the idea she had scared them all off, because of him, for him? He felt warm and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, how did she see him now then? The ruination of her childhood? That's not what she had said on the Starship UK.

_**Very old and very kind and the very, very last.**_

Was that her view of him? Old? He didn't feel old, well his body didn't. He felt in his mid-twenties, a good age. He felt good, he didn't feel over nine-hundred. He wondered what Amy's reaction to that information; he sniggered just as she walked around the screen.

He stopped sniggering.

She wasn't nine anymore.

She was a woman.

And a very... womanly woman.

Long, wet, fiery, hair and curves.

Luscious curves.

And legs. Long, long legs. I mean he had had long legs over the years but . . . wow. He had never seen legs like them. Pretty porcelain, his new favourite colour.

"Ah yeah sorry; I couldn't find any trousers long enough so I took shorts," Amy said taking in the doctors awestruck face. "Thanks for the loan."

She couldn't help but notice the tension in the room, the doctor had unbuttoned his shirt a little, and it was warm, or maybe it was the fact that the doctor was still staring at her body. Much like the way she had when he had decided to stop the 'raggedy doctor' image and find his silly little bow tie. She remembered the curves of the muscles in his broad shoulders, smooth lines of his back leading down to, well, a pretty nice arse.

He cleared his throat liking and not liking the predatory look in Amy's eye as she looked him up and down. He suddenly realised his position, spread out on the bed, her bed.

Well that looked bad.

He made to sit up; just as she sat down bringing their heads very close, so close they almost bumped. Almost. The result was that Amy and the Doctor's faces were very close.

He had to stop this now. His new body was pumped full of testosterone; a result of the youth, the doctor hypothesised. He seemed more susceptible to lust now than in the last body. How many times had he walked away from kissing Rose back then? Yes, he was blaming the body, not Amy's delicious scent of vanilla and lavender winding up through his nostrils.

"I have to go make sure the TARDIS is okay and all that jazz," he stood up abruptly "Sometimes she can be a bit antsy after a big upset like crashing through your garden shed. Not so fond of wood oddly" he rambled on walking towards the door where he turned with a quick sincere smile said "Goodnight Amelia" quietly and slid around the door.

Amy sighed as she lay back on the bed she was here, finally here in the blue box with the raggedy doctor. What she had dreamed of her entire life, why then did she feel so . . . unsatisfied?

Amy thought of her wedding tomorrow, well whenever that was. And sat up she needed to tell him. She walked out of the room and found herself in the library. A wave of nostalgia rolled through her

_A handsome man in ripped blue shirt and tie emerged out of the top of the blue box, is this who Santa sent her?_

_**Just had a fall, all the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up,**_

_he pants._

_**You're soaking wet**__. It makes no sense, I start to think. Maybe this handsome man isn't like everyone else._

_**I was in the swimming pool.**__ Okay, so really not like anyone else._

_**You said you were in the library.**_

_**So was the swimming pool**_**.**

_That right there is when Amelia Pond started to love the raggedy doctor._

So what did that make her to him then, she thought as she stroked the shelves of books. She made her way to the door; was she just a child to him? No, no she didn't believe that, especially with the look in his eye when she had emerged in the black hot pants. She had seen that look before; he may not be human but he was still a man.

A downright attractive one too. She had spent her entire teenage years fantasising about the raggedy doctor when other girls had Take That and Garry Barlow. She tried to focus on the fact that she was getting married tomorrow, whenever that was.

She walked out the door of the library and rather unexpectedly found herself in the control room of the TARDIS. She watched the doctor for a while; he had unbuttoned the shirt even further and had taken off his shoes. She watched him strolling around the TARDIS main column poking and patting and twisting at a leisurely pace. He smiled then frowned again she wondered what he was smiling at. She walked up what she could only describe as a gangplank noiselessly until she was stood right behind him. She laid a hand on his arm and looked deep into his eyes.

"I have something to tell you doctor," she said quietly, looking deep into his eyes

"Anything Amelia" he said, softly smiling and using her full name as he insisted on doing.

"You know the 'stuff' I have to get home to, tomorrow morning whenever that is?" she said her voice almost breaking when she considered the repercussions of what she was about to do.

"Yeah . . ." he nodded

"I have to get back to a wedding," she said and took a deep breath wondering at the damage in these two words she looked straight into the doctors eyes, she owed him that at least, "my wedding"

The words hit the doctor like two punches to the gut Amy watched fearlessly the pain that tore through his eyes. Brand new eyes, the same old pain, the familiar friend that stuck with him when each companion left him. Susan, Barbra, Ian, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Polly, Ben, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Liz, Joe, Sarah Jane, Harry, Leela, Romana, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Vislor, Kamelion, Peri, Mel, Ace, Grace, Marie, Jack, Mickey, Astrid, Lady Christina, Martha,_ Donna_, _Rose _and now Amelia, a girl he barely knew. As a woman though, she now knew him so well. And she was leaving, just like all those before her. _Eventually they all leave_ he had said before and he was right.

Amy watched in horror as she saw the walls go up in the doctors beautiful eyes; she felt helpless. The childish glint in his eyes was dead. That had only happened when he thought he had to kill the star whale, the same glint that made her feel like a child again, well, before she had been branded a damaged child.

Amy did the only thing she thought of, what she did best, she kissed him. She wasn't prepared for the result.

Fireworks exploded along the skin where the doctor touched her. Doubtlessly his hands were ready to push her away, but she didn't care. The sensations that were running through her body... Her nerve endings were fireworks too, her head was going to explode she needed to breath but not yet because the doctor had used his hands amazing hands - one to grab her around the waist and one to bury in her hair.

Amy - this was Amy, not Amelia - was like fire. The same fire burning through his veins, the same fiery strands his hands were buried in, Amy . . . God she was . . . Pompeii. The Doctor's head filled with images of Donna and their trip to Pompeii; the fun, the loss, the loss of Donna and Martha. He tried to remember the pain, it stopped the fire so he could find the strength to let go of Amy. Then he remembered Rose, he had loved her, the old love wasn't the same for him but he remembered the pain, same old pain.

Amy stopped for air and felt the doctor pull away. She sighed; she knew it couldn't last.

The doctor pulled away from Amy after realising he had her pinned up against the control panel of the TARDIS. As far as he could tell the TARDIS liked it too; the ship seemed to have decided to heat up the control room deliberately. He looked at the main column sharply as if to say stop that. He looked at her she still hadn't opened her eyes. God if only she wasn't so beautiful; wait, since when did he think that mattered? He wasn't an idiot. He knew it was all down to Deoxyribonucleic Acid, pure chance. He looked away from her and braced his back against the railing.

"Doc-"Amy started

"What is . . . _this_ Amy? Is this some kind of _hen party_ for you?!" the doctor started slow and at the end he spat the word hen party at her. Amy heard the emphasis on this; she knew that he was unsure. She felt really sorry she hadn't explained further but it was her first reaction to kiss him and damn it the following accusation hit her in a sore spot.

"What! How fucking _dare_ you?" she yelled she leaned over and poked him in the chest "you, you – aaarrgghh!!! You_ left_! You left and I had two choices I wasn't going to go down the same route I did the last time you abandoned me and be branded as the weird ginger kid obsessed with doctors and scared four of them off! So Doctor, I chose to move on with my life**! It was two years!! "**

"EXACTLY!" the doctor bellowed, "Two years is far too short to decide you want to spend your life with him! How well do you even know him? And who is he?"

"I shouldn't be surprised you think it's too short since to you five minutes is ten years," Amy screeched. "For a man with a bloody time machine you can be so fucked up!!"

"Oh eloquent Amy!" the doctor snarled

"YES FUCKED UP!!! Because I loved you for years!!" she roared then she began to talk quieter trying to hold back tears. "For years doctor I lived in hope that one day you'd come and make it all better; you'd come and take me away from the place where I didn't fit in and," the tears were streaming down her face and she gave up fighting and let up a sob, "we could go, get away from all the people who said you weren't real and the ones that gave me funny looks for scaring off those doctors. It took them seven _years_ to make them convince me you weren't real and even then I wasn't sure whether you were a dream."

The doctor stayed quiet letting Amy get it all out, but he was horrified. Her unswerving loyalty was astounding.

"Then you came!" She laughed through the tears. "Still raggedy and it was brilliant, fast talking, bonkers! And I trusted you, for twenty minutes," she smiled bitterly, "but it was enough I thought that it was my chance, my adventure. We had saved the world after all hadn't we? It was okay I could move on. I could survive and adjust, it wasn't like before. I knew you were out there somewhere, sometime saving them, like you saved me from myself."

He could hear no more. What had he done? He had damaged her for the rest of her life, his idiotic need for fish and custard that had shaped her into what stood before him. He turned away from her he couldn't look at her, what had he done?

Amy watched him turn away, it nearly broke her heart, but she wouldn't cry in front of him any more. "I- I'm sorry doctor," she whispered, "you can let me get off now if," a sob escaped her against her will, "if you w-w-want"

He turned towards her and saw she was looking up at the roof of the TARDIS, trying to be strong and not cry. "No, no Amy! God no Amy." he put his hands on either side of her face. "I'm so sorry Amy. I-you- because of me you're- you're damaged"

"No, no you're not to feel guilty about this Doctor. I just lashed out-"

"That doesn't mean it's not true."

"But it means I don't regret it! I'll take the trade _any_ day. I wouldn't give up having you in my life," Amy said passionately.

The doctor felt overwhelmed. Even though it had separated her from her peers, she still wanted him, even though he had wrecked her in ways even he didn't understand.

"You are amazing," he said his hands still on either side of her face. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers. He had meant to be caring to make up for his damage, but the fire exploded again all over his body. There was no resisting it. She was fire, mesmerizingly beautiful. And he really wouldn't mind if he burned with her, how ironic was that?

"Doctor we're kissing; you are not supposed to be smiling" Amy giggled.

"Whatever! Like you wouldn't!" he said as he tickled her along her sides and she tickled him back. Her hands slipped under his strange tweed jacket as she marvelled at his cute little smile as he tried to contain the giggles.

She then realised exactly what her hands were doing as she felt the taught muscles of the Doctor's chest. She looked down and ran her hands across the smooth planes marvelling at the_ shape _of him. She was transfixed; she ran her hands under the jacket and pushed it up over his shoulders. What beautiful, sexy, manly shoulders they were! She then got to those weird elastic-ey things that held up his trousers. She slipped them off with a snap. It seemed to jolt her out of the hypnotised stare she was giving his body and looked up sheepishly into his eyes.

"Blimey Pond," the doctor said softly.

"Sorry," she whispered afraid to break the moment, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Takes two to tango," he said, spellbound at her beauty.

"I started it," she sighed.

"I had better finish it," he said in an undertone, softly brushing his lips against hers; so softly and delicately that she felt as though he was treating her like porcelain. He placed a hand on the other side of her face and leaned in again, sealing her lips with his again, softly but so intensely. Amy felt worshipped, she opened her mouth to grant him access and he softly and gently explored her mouth.

Amy had never felt this way before kissing him was so intense she felt her knees buckle and she held herself even closer to him, letting him support her.

The doctor felt Amy cling to him and realised she had no control over her body, he was kissing the sense out of her literally, and he liked that idea. He began to lower them to the ground, onto their knees so that she was safe; he didn't want her to fall and hurt herself.

Amy realised she was safe from falling and she was kneeling, with the doctor kissing the hell out of her. She had never felt like this, but she wasn't one to let him have control without it being an easy ride. She kissed him back, harshly, desperately, she needed him. She took up where she had left off and began to unbutton the shirt from the bottom up; glad he had gotten rid of the dumb bowtie. She had six buttons undone when she gave in and slid her hands under his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers. She groaned into his mouth; she wanted him so much.

He heard her groan in desperation into his mouth. Dear god these hormones were terrible he wanted her so much. He could feel her hands on his skin; tiny, cold hands that were such a contrast to the fire she really was. He had to get this shirt off. He tore at the stupid thing, clawing to get it off of him as he continued to kiss her, she tasted good and smelt like heaven that vanilla and lavender invaded his sensitive time lord senses. He sighed this was a new body, things were way more intense - or maybe it was just Amelia.

The buttons snapped from the doctor's neck and Amy sniggered into his neck, her forehead resting against his cheek. She felt the trail of fire as he ran his hands from the side of her face all the way down her body. She felt him groan and she went to kiss him, she attacked him again her hands on every part of him she could reach now she was tugging the shirt off him.

The doctor paused at the hem of her black string top. He stopped wrapping his hands around her tiny hips pushing her away. Eventually he tore her lips from his own.

"Pond," he said struggling to get the words out, "you sure?"

"Course, idiot," Amy sighed, lifting her arms to wrap them around him

"_Thank god_" he said and pulled her hips with such force towards his they slammed together. They both groaned simultaneously and the doctor used this space between their lips to lift the t-shirt over Amy's head. But before he could get chance to survey her body, again she was kissing him, slowly sending all the blood from the doctor's brain southwards. She climbed into his lap; straddling him, pushing expanses of her porcelain skin against his. She felt that he was just as turned on as her. Then she felt his hands trail from her knees behind him, across her thighs - hesitating sweetly - then up to her hips where he pulled her even closer. She took this as a prompt to begin to rock back and forth, eliciting a groan from the doctor as his hands continued their journey further away from where she wanted them, up towards her grey lace bra. This made her stop for breath. His lips instantly went to her neck making her breathing come even faster, if that was possible.

The doctor reached around Amy's back trying to unclasp her bra feeling the soft lace that smelled like lavender, he must thank the TARDIS later. Eventually he got it undone and removed the bra from her smooth shoulders. He slid his mouth from her neck all the way down to her breast. Then he decided he wanted a better look he pulled his head from Amy's collarbone and looked at her, really looked at her. Dear god she was beautiful. He lay her down on the floor taking her breasts into his mouth.

She buried her hands in his shaggy brown hair as his mouth made an inferno shoot through her body. She arched her back and screamed softly. She tried to loosen her hands from his hair and found them digging a bit into his scalp she loosened them slightly and ran them down his body to his waist band and with much concentration managed to unbutton his trousers.

"Am-" he started

"Oh will you shut up! Yes I'm sure, you're sure," she exclaimed, breathless, "and there are _much_ more productive things you can do with that mouth"

"Erm. . . right aherm . . . but, well I've never done this before, at least this version of me," he said blushing.

She smiled at him "It's fairly easy doctor, just let the instincts take over." she kissed him slowly. "And I trust you"

He smiled and ripped off his socks and made to take off his trousers. When Amy grabbed his hands and sat up to whisper in his ear "mine" she slowly lowered the zip deliberately stroking his package and he groaned and fell back to his knees as she climbed up back on him, panting.

"You have no idea how much I want you doctor" Amy said experimenting she received a groan in reply she giggled "what did I say about that mouth?"

"Yes Amy" he said laughing into her shoulder as he laid them out on the floor once more. Tasting as he went.

Amy stoked her hands down to his waistband once more and pulled them down enough, just until she could bring her feet to the top of the trousers and pull them down with her toes. The doctor laughed, then stopped as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him tightly against her body. He bit down on her collarbone trying to relieve the tension. She arched her back against his naked body and they both gasped.

"Now" he said taking charge again "now, Amy"

He slid his hands quickly up the inside of her thighs and grabbed the edge of the hot pants that had tormented him. He pulled them down her fair legs and when he found that she still had on underwear, he growled.

She gasped as he literally tore the knickers from her body. He paused and looked deep into her eyes. His beautiful eyes held the knowledge that could change the universe or topple governments and dynasties. They knew more than her entire race could ever hope to know and they were uncertain. For her or him she didn't know, but knowing the doctor that marvellous mind of his was probably looking for a way out.

She whispered for him to sit back and she climbed up on top of his lap then slowly slid herself onto him.

Tears streamed from her eyes at the intensity of it, the doctor was inside her and she knew he felt the same intensity as his head was buried in her shoulder holding her as close to him as possible. She threw back her head and gasped. He wasn't even moving inside her and she knew she was very close to coming.

He moved his hands to her back and she began to grind up and down on him. He rewarded her with a gasp. She was moving, doing all the work and she could see stars. Her knees were starting to shake she was very close; they both knew it. She threw her body back as the doctor began to meet her thrusts.

He saw her, in all her glory lying back into his hands, trusting him completely. It was the biggest turn on he could have been given. He lay her down on the floor of the TARDIS; yet again he loved looking at her lying under him. He began to push into her harder and faster causing animalistic groans between the two of them as he hit the spot deep within her again and again.

She was writhing and screaming underneath him and she screamed out his name as she came and the universe imploded around her.

He felt her inner walls closing tight around him pushing him over the edge he pressed deep in her once more and let go, screaming her name.

The doctor looked up into the beautiful glowing face of the woman who knew him better than he knew himself. He looked ready for her to unleash all the fury that her ginger hair promised, or for her to break down crying, Regardless the doctor didn't regret it; he would do it over again. What he wasn't prepared for was her to wrap her arms and those tantalising legs around him and whisper in his ear.

"Gotcha," with a smile

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and replied,

"Gotcha."

_**Thanks for reading, Reveiw? it's just that that button is my best friend . . . **_

_**he deserves a bit of loving!**_


End file.
